Greeks Know Best
by VampirateLycan
Summary: Just a fic from Booth POV about friendship and love. Rating for later chapters and its a bit on the cautious side, I think.
1. Philia

**A/N and disclaimer: Got bored at school as Re was cancelled and decided to write a fic. Thought I would base the chapters on the Greek words for love. Don't know if its going to be any good and as this is only like my second chaptered fic I have no idea how I am going to be for updates. Hope you enjoy it and I do own this, wait hold on, you mean I don't. Ok I don't own any of this, just the plot, (not that there is one hehe) Damn! Just like to point out that I know nothing of the American schooling system so if I got that wrong, sorry.**

**Philia**

Friendship. That word meant a lot to Booth. He always believed that friends were some of the most important people in his life. He had always had them of course, but some meant more to him than others.

In Grade School Booth had had many friends even with the older years, unfortunately the downside to friends in Grade School was that many friends changed paths once they got to High School. While Booth had had about 25 close friends in Grade School followed by close to 50 not-so-close friends he could never call any of them his Best Friend. And the last he saw of some of them was with a wave on the last day of school and a shout of 'Goodbye Seeley.'

Entering High School was probably one of the scariest days of Booths life. He only came to his new school with 4 of his old friends, he knew that it was more than some people get and he wasn't too worried but he had wondered whether he would be able to make new ones as easy as he did in Grade School. Turns out it was actually easier than he thought. One day he stood up to a bully in his second year there and the next thing he knew he was one of the most popular guys in school. He even got what he could call his first real best friend. A boy named Jo. Jo was a laugh and Booth liked him but it turns out that friends at High School were even more fickle than friends at Grade School and at the first grade Booth got higher than him, Jo said 'Bye'.

So it was best friend-less but still highly popular that Booth left school with his grades and entered his first year of college. These years passed in a foray of exams, partying, booze and girls. Booth had his first 'real' girlfriend in college but that didn't amount to much, they did however stay friends and she was one of the only ones that he kept in contact with.

Friendships developed further still when Booth entered FBI training, he became friends with his mentor and other cadets of the academy and even worked with a few on cases before he got promoted to a Special Agent.

It was Special Agent Seeley Booth that got put on a case with Temperance Brennan. All he knew about her really was that she was a forensic anthropologist and incredibly smart. That however could mean anything. When he met her they didn't get along that well and he did not get on with her team of 'squints' either. Then when she identified a murderer and the weapon from the victims x-rays he dismissed it but it turns out she was right. She left and Booth not ever really counting her as a friend didn't care.

However he actually found himself missing her and when she came back 2 years later he found himself going to pick her up and promising that she could have full participation on all cases so she would work with him on cases again.

Over the next 3 years as they solved murder after murder he found himself liking 'Bones' more and more. He came to think of her as his best friend. And as he held her in his arms comforting her after she was nearly killed yet again he thought to himself that this was a real best friend. Someone he would do anything for; and someone who would do anything for him.


	2. Storge

**A/N: who knew Greek could be so interesting? I don't own Bones by the way, wish I did but them fairies can only do so much, oh, now they're sulking. hehe**

**Storge**

Family. That word meant more to Booth than probably any other. Families, he always understood came in many shapes and guises and he was proud of his, no matter how strange.

Booth had grown up surrounded by family; he had his parents and his siblings, most notably his brother, Jared. He had Aunts, Uncles, Grandparents and Cousins. Booth worshipped these people and thought they were the best people in the world, he got upset when his parents argued and never understood why his older cousins were mean to him but he loved them, they were his family.

When Booth was three he was climbing a tree in the backyard and suddenly slipped and fell; he cracked his head open and though it wasn't serious and he would live a long life after the incident his entire family came and gave him gifts and told him what a brave boy he had been. Years later Booth looked back on that incident with fondness, he always understood that's what family were. People who would drop everything in an instant to be there for you no matter how trivial or how serious.

Booth understood that he was luckier than some in his experiences of family, the day he joined the Rangers he was given a new family, the men in his sniper squadron where his brothers in arms and his family. When one of them went down the others pulled them back up and kept on going. Except that one time. Booth still hurt when he thought about it. Seeing his buddy go down and knowing that he wasn't going to get back up. It still hit him, like the raw wound. But he understood after losing many members of family that the hurt would never go away but time dulled it to an ache. But that was family. The loss would always hit hard.

Parker, now that was a family member that he would never do without. Even though Rebecca wouldn't marry him he still loved the fact that out of that failed relationship he still had his son. He wouldn't change that for the world. Parker was his family and for now that's all the family he needed. He hoped to acquire more family in the future but if he had learned only one thing in his life it was that you didn't push, so he wouldn't push, besides he always had Parker.

Then there are some that don't have family. In the FBI Booth had encountered many of those people. Foster kids, orphans, kids whose parents had killed themselves, hell, even kids who had killed their parents. But none stuck out in his mind more than Temperance Brennan. She believed that she didn't have a family, they had abandoned her when she was fifteen, true she knew why, but that didn't help heal the pain any. Booth was sorry for her. But he helped her realise that there is more than one type of family and as he lifted her chin he looked into her eyes and told her that the squints, and him, they were her family. And she smiled and accepted it and Booth thought that it was real.

The squints, they were his family too.

Booth had a lot of family, some stranger than others and not all of them strictly related to him but all his family none the less. And that's all that mattered. That they were his family.

**A/N2: Right hope it was ok, if not tell me why and I'll, try to fix it. Now, if you could all take 30 seconds to review it would make my day. Thanks.**


	3. Eros

**A/N: Thought that because of all the brill reviews I have been getting on this fic I would update seeing as for some reason this is the easiest to write. Odd really. Anyway, I promise I am working on Black Magic but I have a severe case of writer's block, maybe going back to school will help. Thank you 0Infinite0Possibilities0, fortune kookie 91, mendenbar and danireed for reviewing. That's only 'cos they were the first. Hehe**

**Right, sorry for the absurd length of this note but must warn you, I think this is where the story gets its rating. If all goes according to plan. Fingers crossed eh.**

**Eros**

Love. Love was very important to Booth yes, but, there are many different kinds of love, there was family love and friend love and then there was more. There was a passionate love. That longing and desire for a sensual relationship with someone who you held close in your heart. True Love only came occasionally, usually only once in a lifetime but the very fortunate experienced it twice. Booth believed that he had never been in True Love. Yes, he had been in 'love'. Many times. But he had never been in Love.

True that was confusing and sometimes Booth himself wondered if his own words made sense, but at nights when he had lain awake with Rebecca or Tessa or Cam in his arms he had wondered. Was this Love and was this right?

Being Catholic made Booth extremely conscious of many things to do with sex and love. True the whole pre-marital thing was dead in the water before it left the port but at least he had tried, but Booth still believed that sex was something special, however he had to wonder. Did his partners?

The first truly remarkable relationship that had anything to do with 'love' had been Rebecca. He had truly thought that Rebecca would be the one. The one that he would marry and he would finally be able to look his Nan straight in the eye again, but that didn't happen. Over the years after Rebecca had refused to marry him Booth came to realise something. He hadn't loved Rebecca. Not really, not as strongly has he had hoped. If love can burn out that fast, it wasn't meant to be.

The next notable lover was Cam. Cam was fantastic in every way. She was funny, she was easy on the eyes and heck, she was damn good in bed, but Booth noticed. With him there was no spark. Then he noticed that Cam seemed to be getting a bit too attached to the whole couple thing and before his guilty conscience could gnaw at him any more he ended it. For good he told himself.

Then Tessa waltzed into Booths life. Literally waltzed in and ripped everything apart. His partnership with Brennan was put under strain. Angela refused to talk to him for weeks and he was getting mixed signals left, right and centre. To tell the truth he was actually relieved when Tessa gave him the old heave ho. He was pretty sure Angela had something to do with it but wasn't too annoyed with her.

Then came the biggest mistake from hell. Well two mistakes really. The first was falling back into bed with Rebecca. That was a mistake and a big one, but it wasn't too big. They'd done it before but that was the last time. No, the big colossal, should never have happened mistake came later. Falling back into bed with Cam. He couldn't help it, one minute Bones was talking about biological urges and he was talking about how there a some people you just don't sleep with and they were having a lovely little moment when in walked Angela. Honestly that woman had _the worst _timing in history. So somehow he found himself in bed with Cam. Now how in the world did that happen?

The problem wasn't that Booth couldn't get woman. It was that he couldn't have the woman he wanted. So, he settled. He didn't know why but he did. He supposed that he was just too much of a coward then to approach the one woman he really thought that he Loved. Too scared of being rejected by His Bones. Too afraid to cause her to run. But that was then.

Now Booth just revelled in the light touch of the lips caressing his own as he clasped the woman tightly to his chest as if afraid to let her go. He finally had His Bones in his arms and he was never letting go, not now, not ever. He got the shock of his life when he felt the lips under his own open a little and he felt a tongue begging admittance to his mouth. Hesitating just a little but revelling in the feelings spreading through his body from the light sparks where her fingers crossed his scalp to the intense fire burning in the pit of his stomach he allowed admittance and it was as if a dam had been breached. Never again was he going to make a huge mistake. Never again was he going to fall into bed with another woman. Apparently once you went with Brennan you never went back.

And Booth never wanted to go back. He had the one True Love that he had always dreamed of having right in his arms and even if she didn't return his feelings he would just appreciate her beauty from afar. And if she did reciprocate his feelings all the better.

Love was about feeling something for someone, an almost aching desire to make them happy no matter what. It was a feeling of sensual desire and longing. Love was more than just chemicals and nerve impulses. Love was special. Booth wanted special. And as he lay there, admiring the beauty of the woman laying before him as he swirled lazy spirals on her stomach with his finger while she slept, he knew that what he had now was special. What he had now was forever. He knew that the moment his name was ripped from Bones throat. Not his last name, but his first name. Seeley. The minute she said that one word, Booth knew. This was forever, he didn't know how he knew, he just did.

He supposed it was True Love telling him.

**A/N: Ok so that was sappy and terribly mushy at the end. Have no idea if it is any good or not because I have never really written anything like this before, really. **

**A/N2: Thanks Katie for reading through first. Your comments helped loads even though I may not have acted through on all of them.**


	4. Agape

**A/N: Ok, I know it's been a while but I am determined to get this finished. Last chapter, now I just have to remember the word. Right, Re brain needs to kick in. Anyway, enjoy, and thank you to my loyal readers. Sorry it's been a while. Review please.**

**Agape**

When Booth was young he learnt that Agape was the unconditional love that God has for his children. No matter what you did, God would always love you and forgive you. Booth had failed to grasp this concept until he was 7. He had seen his mother scolding Jared for something really terrible. Jared had thrown the cat off the roof or something. But at dinner he still got desert. When Booth had questioned his mother she had told him that the cat was ok, and that she had forgiven Jared. This was when Booth realised that his mother was a lot like God, if you did something wrong, as long as it wasn't murder or something similar, you would be forgiven.

Booth also realised that there were lots of types of unconditional love, there was a mothers love, a love between siblings, and a love between partners. No, he rethought, he meant Lovers. He had to be careful about the word partners these days he reflected. Could be caught in a double meaning.

However, someone had once remarked to him that his partnership with Brennan was a lot like marriage, just without the benefits. Booth knew this of course, he loved Temperance. And he supposed in a way it was Agape. No matter what she did to exasperate him, he still loved her.

He didn't know if she loved him though, and this was where he needed to be careful. He had to stop himself several times from moving her hair from out off her eyes, of just giving her a hug for no reason. His reasons were getting thin as it was. All he knew was that he loved her and always would, no matter what.

One day, this was severely tested, Brennan was in hospital after someone tried to kill her again and was stubbornly refusing to be seen too, she had hit the doctor twice already, they had finally got her pinned down with Booths help when she had turned around and snarled at him. What she snarled hurt Booth deeply. She had told him that she hated him. Booth tried to reassure himself that it was just trauma mixed with the drugs, but he couldn't shake the feeling. Maybe she really didn't love him.

However, he went back to visit unregardless and when he saw her lying there he just smiled, she was still out cold. So he took the opportunity to hold her hand, what surprised him was when she squeezed back. She had told him that she didn't mean it, she didn't hate him, in fact she…and then she had stopped, because sleep had claimed her once again. But Booth smiled, she hadn't said it, but somehow he thought she felt the same way. Even if she didn't, he would continue to love her, because in a way, receiving someone else's love in return, though by no means a bad thing, was a condition. What Booth realised then was that he was ok with that, he wouldn't like it, but he could cope. Because Agape was love without conditions, and with Temperance, you need a lot of Agape.

**A/N2: I would imagine this one to be somewhere in the regions of series 4. I don't think it will actually happen, but if it does, I will so scream. Hehe I hope you liked it cos that was the final chapter. Review please. They are always nice and everyone that does gets a plaster with Booths face on it. :)**


End file.
